New Team Member
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Sequel to Abuse. Contains an OC request. Yusuke and the gang get a new team member who has some pretty cool powers, and her father's after her.. Pairings are: KuHi, and YuKo.
1. Chapter 1

YuYuHakusho

YYF14: Hey guys! I'm writing the sequel for my first story, Abuse. As I promised, I have Kiara in this story. If you want a complete bio of her, look at Yusuke'sSister 's page.

Now, on with the disclaimer! Oh, and in addition to the Yusuke-clone, I have a Koenma-clone. Why? Because I like them both. Ok, disclaimer!

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own anything, but she wishes she owned us! -points to himself and the Koenma-clone-

Koenma-clone: Oh be quiet, Yusuke. Let's get on with the story.

YYF14: Thank you. Now R&R please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Intro/ Training Fight

A month ago, Yusuke had started living in the Reikai. One of his missions had involved saving a twelve year old girl name Kiara Higushari. She is a 1 percent wolf, 24 percent psychic, and 25 percent fire demon. The other 50 percent is human.

She had been going on missions with the guys ever since, raising her power to that of a B-class demon.

Since Kiara's father was a drunk abuser, Kiara lived in the Reikai, in a room next to Botan's.

The group didn't have a mission at the moment, and so they were at Genkai's, each doing their own individual training.

Kurama was meditating in the forest, Hiei and Kuwabara were sparring with their swords, Yusuke was practicing his Spirit Gun accuracy, and Genkai was helping Kiara mediate to raise her Spirit Energy.

After about half an hour, Genkai stood up.

"That's enough for today. You may go." Kiara stood and bowed.

"Yes, master Genkai."

Kiara walked over to Yusuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yusuke? Wanna fight?"

Yusuke paused and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

Kiara nodded. "Yeah!"

Yusuke grinned. "Then let's get to it!"

The pair backed away until they were a fair distance away from each other.

"Begin!" Kiara yelled, and concentrated on her fire power.

She pointed her right index finger at Yusuke, and shot her fire equivalent of Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

Yusuke dodged and shot his Spirit Gun. Kiara shot another Fire Gun, and it hit Yusuke's shot dead-on.

"Aw, come on! It's no fun when no one gets hit!" Yusuke complained a minute later, after neither of them had gotten hit by the others attacks.

"Then stay still!" Kiara yelled, powering up her fist with fire and charging at Yusuke.

"Fat chance!" Yusuke replied, dodging the hits.

Kiara growled.

"Alright, you asked for it!" she yelled. She backed off, then held both hands in front of her, and closed her eyes. Yusuke became nervous. Was she going to try-? He really, _really _hoped she wouldn't.

"Mystical Beam!" she yelled, and a big ball of Spirit Energy formed in her hands and shot at Yusuke.

Yusuke tried to dodge, but the side of it nicked him, and sent him crashing into a tree. He cringed, and stood using the tree as support.

"Man, that hurt…" he muttered. Then he remembered.

"Oh damn it…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like chapter 1?

Yusuke-clone: You made me get hurt!

YYF14: Oh well. You'll get better. And Koenma, you'll come in next chapter.

Koenma-clone: Oh goody. -sarcastically of course-

YYF14: -rolls eyes- Whatever. Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Hey people! I liked writing this chapter. Now, the disclaimer.

Koenma-clone: She doesn't own anything except DVDs where she memorizes the lines.

YYF14: - -# Don't you mention that again. It's an accident because I watch the sameepisode six days in a row!

Yusuke-clone: -stares- The same episode? You're scary.

YYF14: Shut up. Readers, please read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Watching You

Kiara swayed, eyes unfocused, and then fell to her hands and knees.

"Well, I didn't pass out this time," she said gratefully.

Yusuke walked over to her and helped her up.

"Your attack packs a helluva punch," he said. "I'll be more careful next time."

"You should," Kiara replied. "I'll get better aim by then."

The two of them heard the door to the temple open and close, and heard Genkai's voice.

"Hello, Koenma, Botan. What a pleasant surprise."

Yusuke brightened up, as did Kiara. The two walked into the temple, trying not to seem too excited.

"Hey, K-chan!" Yusuke called. Koenma looked over at Yusuke and smiled.

"Hey, Yusuke."

Botan smiled when she saw Kiara.

"Hello, Kiara, how's your training going?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Kiara said. "Mystical Beam still tires me out, though."

Botan nodded encouragingly. "You'll get better."

Kiara shrugged. "Yeah."

She and Botan walked off to talk to Genkai.

Yusuke looked over at Koenma, but frowned at the distracted look on his face.

"K-chan? you okay?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke seriously.

"Yusuke, be careful. Kiara's father isn't just going to take this lying down. He will come after her or find a way to blackmail you into giving her back."

Yusuke shrugged. "I'll be okay, K-chan. No one's gonna make me do something I don't wanna do."

Koenma sighed. "Ok, Yusuke, just be careful."

Kurama came out of the forest and walked over to Hiei, who had stopped sparring with Kuwabara, and the two of them walked over to Yusuke and Koenma.

"So, you two like each other?" Hiei asked.

Koenma and Yusuke blushed. Kurama laughed.

"I guess we'll take that as a yes," he said. "I'm happy for you."

Yusuke thought of something.

"Do you and Hiei like each other, then?" he asked.

Hiei growled out something that sounded like 'none of your business', but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Hiei. And yes, Yusuke, we do."

Botan and Kiara came back.

"Well, Koenma sir? Should we go back to Reikai now?" Botan asked.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Botan." He turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke? You want to come?"

Yusuke nodded. "Sure."

"And I'll be bringing Kiara with me as well," Botan said.

"One sec, gotta check something with Kuwa," Yusuke said. He kissed Koenma on the cheek, and then ran over to Kuwabara. Koenma blushed.

"Why does he do that in front of everyone?" he muttered, but the others could tell he didn't mind.

Sitting in the bushes watching them was a fire/wolf demon. Kiara's father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freaky way to end that chapter, ne?

Yusuke-clone: Just update. I actually enjoy reading this more than the other one.

YYF14: You won't after the next few chapters.

-Koenma-clone and Yusuke-clone exchange glances-

YYF14: Ignore them and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: Okies, people, here's the new chapter. Hope you like.

Yusuke-clone: Based on what you said last chapter, I won't.

YYF14: -chuckles- Maybe, maybe not. Disclaimer?

Koenma-clone: She doesn't own anything, and I think I'll leave it at that.

YYF14: Thank you. Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Denial

"Hmm… the Detective seems to like that boy," the demon muttered. "That gives me an idea."

Yusuke returned to Botan, Koenma, and Kiara, and Botan summoned her oar.

The demon growled. "They're going to Reikai… It'll be harder for me to find them… unless…"

Botan was flying pretty low, and as she made the portal, the demon jumped in behind them.

When they entered Reikai, Botan had to go back to work, and Kiara went off to play her videogames, and so that left the two boys standing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but I have to get back to work," Koenma said apologetically.

Yusuke shrugged. "It's okay. I'll probably go take a nap or something. After work, though, could you come over?"

Koenma smiled. "Sure."

They kissed, then Yusuke went off to his room, and Koenma entered his office, turning into toddler form.

Hiokami- (the demon) stared after Koenma and smirked.

"Seems easy enough to catch," he muttered. "But first…"

He entered Koenma's room stealthily. Ok, first thing to do was make it look like Koenma was there.

Hiokami stuffed random things under the bed covers to make it look like a person. Then here came the tricky part: capturing the prey.

Hiokami watched and waited until Koenma's office had no one else in it besides him, and Koenma seemed to be getting tired. It was around 9:30.

He entered the office and crept up behind Koenma, then hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"Now back to Demon World," Hiokami muttered. "I can't wait."

---------------------------------------------

Yusuke waited and waited for Koenma to come. He was usually done work at 9:30, 9:45, and it was almost ten.

He heard a door close, and brightened up. But when nobody came into his room, he frowned.

"K-chan… you promised…" he whispered.

'_It was a long day, maybe he's tired_,' Yusuke thought. He opened the door to Koenma's room.

'_Yeah, he's asleep. But couldn't he have told me he was tired?_'

After the things that had happened to him, Yusuke was ready to assume the worst. But he also had a great mind for denial.

He re-entered his own room and tried to sleep, hoping for an explanation the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke-clone: You took K-chan away!

YYF14: Don't worry, you'll get him back eventually.

Koenma-clone: He'd better.

YYF14: Behave, guys, 'cause next chapter, I have a really good idea.

Yusuke-clone: By 'good', you mean 'twisted', right?

YYF14: More or less. Now, review if you wish, peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, two things I wanna say: 1: Yusuke'sSister, if I'm not writing Kiara or her father the way imagined it, then I'm sorry, but I can't read your mind, so I'm doing my best with them. 2: I introduced Hiokami last chapter, right? His name means hi- fire, okami- wolf. Literally, fire-wolf, because that's what kind of demon he is. He is Kiara's father, as stated in this chapter. Now on with the disclaimer:

Yusuke-clone: She owns nothing, but she wishes she did!

YYF14: Good boy. Now on with the story. Oh, and NOTE: Koenma is in teen form here. I'm not sure if i said that he was in teen form last chapter, but he is now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Koenma's Predicament

-Makai-

Koenma woke to a steady pounding sound. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again. He didn't know where he was, as there was no light, but he knew he wasn't in his office.

"I know you're awake, Reikai Prince," he heard a gruff voice say.

"Who are you?" Koenma asked, keeping his eyes shut.

"I am Hiokami, father of Kiara," the voice replied. "And you are here to force the Detective to give me back my daughter."

"How do you know Yusuke will come for me?" Koenma asked.

"I saw him kiss you. Now stay still."

"What are you-?" Koenma started, but stopped and covered his eyes. The lights had turned on, and they were so bright, they hurt his closed eyes.

Once his eyes had gotten adjusted, he opened them and looked around the room.

It was a room made of metal. Completely of metal. There were two doors, one on either side of the room. A fire/wolf demon stood in front of him next to a cage.

"So you're gonna stay here until I get my daughter back," Hiokami said. "But I don't feel like just handing you over in full working condition, so…"

He took a knife out of his pocket and flipped it open, revealing a shiny blade.

Koenma backed away, but hit the wall. He was in the corner, so he couldn't back away anymore. The blade swiped across his left cheek, making him whimper. Blood slowly oozed out of the stinging cut.

"How d'you like that, Koenma?" Hiokami asked, licking the blood off of the blade. His eyes glinted.

"Your blood tastes… different. Delicious. I guess I'll have to get more, then."

He walked to the other side of the room and picked something up from the table.

Walking back over to Koenma, he smirked and tossed something that bolted Koenma's arms against the wall and his legs against the floor.

Koenma struggled against them unsuccessfully, wide eyes on the knife. Hiokami laughed and rolled back Koenma's left pant leg, exposing the pale skin. He then made a long, thin cut on the front of his leg, and continued to trace patterns over the skin, some areas cut deeper than others.

Then Hiokami cut into Koenma's ankle, making him hiss in pain.

"I think that's enough," Hiokami said, licking the blood off the knife. "Don't want to get too greedy."

He raised his hand, and the things holding Koenma flew to his hand.

Koenma stayed very still as Hiokami replaced the objects on the table and put the knife in his pocket.

"Get up and get in there," Hiokami said, jerking his thumb at the cage.

"Why should I?" Koenma demanded. "I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

Hiokami growled. "Get in there, or we spend the rest of the hour with my knife."

Koenma glared at him and stood up, but as soon as he took a step, he fell to his knees. His ankle stung painfully.

Hiokami smirked. "Get in there. I'm not helping you."

Koenma sighed and made his way to the cage on his hands and knees. He felt humiliated, but if he couldn't walk, he had to crawl.

Hiokami locked the door to the cage and put the key in his pocket.

"Goodnight, Koenma," he said with mock politeness. Koenma growled.

"I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Hiokami left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter up tomorrow.

Yusuke-clone: You weren't lying when you said that last chapter. What you did to K-chan... twisted...

Koenma-clone: Why do you pick on me?

YYF14: Because my last story I picked on Yusuke. Now, ignore them and review if you wish, peoples.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought it would, but school has been a royal pain.

Nemurxeokah, thank you for reviewing. Yes, the guys except Kuwa are gay, as in the sense they love the other boy. Kurama+Hiei, Koenma+Yusuke. I like those pairings. But don't worry, I'm not going to do a lemon. I don't know how to write one, and even if I did, if someone I knew found out, I could get into real trouble. And yes, I am good at school, but I just hate writing class. My teacher isn't letting us write stories, and as you can tell, that is my forte. Now, on with the disclaimer:

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own YYH, but she wishes she owned us!

YYF14: - -# Be quiet, you. Okay, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Yusuke's Problems

-Next morning in Reikai-

"Yusuke! Yusuke, wake up! Koenma is gone!"

Yusuke shot up. "What? He can't be!"

He ran past Botan and opened the door to Koenma's room. The bed was empty.

"K-chan…"

'_It's not possible! He… he should be here! He left! He said he'd always be there for me!_'

Yusuke shook his head.

"No, he can't be gone! No…"

"What's all the noise about? I'm trying to sleep," they heard a familiar voice say.

Botan turned to Kiara. "Koenma is gone, Kiara."

Kiara looked at Yusuke, who was just staring blankly ahead. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's with him?" she whispered to Botan. Botan sighed.

"Yusuke and Koenma have a… bond, I guess, and Yusuke is devastated. After what happened to him with his mother… Oh, I feel so sorry for him."

Kiara frowned. "So his boyfriend's missing, and he's upset?"

"In your words, yes. But it's deeper than that. Haven't I told you about his mother?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. But what's that got to do with anything?"

Botan sighed. "That's why Yusuke came to live in the Reikai. His mother abused him, Kiara, and so we brought him here. Yusuke nearly committed suicide with a pair of scissors, the silly, but Koenma stopped him, and admitted he liked Yusuke. Yusuke was glad that someone cared about him, and he had something to live for, as he said. But now that Koenma's missing, I really don't know what he'll do."

Kiara frowned in thought. "So… shouldn't we go find him?"

"Yes, but first of all, we don't know who took him, or to where."

Kiara's eyes narrowed. "I think I do. My dad probably took him. And if that's true, then he probably took him to Makai, and his hideout. Now get Yusuke back to Earth and ready. I'll be in my room."

Kiara left, heading toward her room. Botan sighed and walked over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke? Yusuke, are you alright?"

Yusuke didn't seem to hear.

"Yusuke! Oh Yusuke, come back to Earth, already! Well, we're not on Earth, but oh well… you know what I mean! C'mon, snap out of it!"

Yusuke slowly turned his head to look at Botan, who blinked at his expression. His eyes were… empty, it seemed. That sad, hopeless look, almost depressed.

"…Yusuke?"

The empty eyes were suddenly filled with emotion, and Yusuke looked back at the empty bed. Tears filled his eyes, but were quickly replaced by anger.

"Botan? Let's go kick some demon ass."

Botan giggled. "Nice to have you back to normal, Yusuke. Now let's go and get you into day clothes. You wouldn't want to fight in pajamas, now would you?"

Yusuke grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah… go stand outside, okay?"

Botan nodded and left.

As soon as the door closed, Yusuke's face took on a depressed look.

"K-chan… please be okay…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry again for not updating when I said I would.

Koenma-clone: I'm glad the chapter was postponed! You were evil to Yusuke.

Yusuke-clone: Yeah, but you're glad that you weren't in this chapter, right?

Koenma-clone:) Yeah.

YYF14: Oh don't worry, I'm getting him in next chapter Yusuke. Fair is fair.

Koenma-clone:(

YYF14: Ignore them and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like this one.

Yusuke-clone: Koenma's in it, right?

YYF14: Yep. After all, A: I promised last chapter, and 2: Fair's fair. I annoyed you last chapter. Now, on with the disclaimer?

Koenma-clone: She doesn't own us, and I'm rather glad for that.

YYF14: You read the chapter already, didn't you?

Koenma-clone: I'm in your mind, of course I did.

YYF14: - -# Oy… Please read, peoples!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Fight for the Mafuuken/ Trouble for Koenma

-Makai-

"Yusuke…"

Hiokami's ears perked up, hearing Koenma's voice.

"So, are you awake?" he asked, entering the room.

Koenma glared at him. "Yes."

"Good."

Hiokami walked over to the cage and sat down, just out of Koenma's reach.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Hiokami asked.

"Go home. What else?" Koenma replied bitterly.

Hiokami chuckled. "Yeah, like I'd really do that. I have a goal, and I'm not giving up on it. So you'd better face it, little prince, you're stuck here."

Koenma growled. "When Yusuke comes, he'll kill you."

"I'm not worried about that, 'cause I'm gonna take somebody with me."

Koenma frowned. What did he mean by that? Did he mean Kiara, or Yusuke?

"But, we're not here to contemplate things, Koenma. We have to do something to fill up the time while we wait for the Spirit Detective to come, and I had an idea."

"So what're you going to do to me?" Koenma asked. "Same as yesterday?"

Hiokami shook his head, grinning. "Oh, no. I have something much more… interesting planned."

Koenma glared at him, making Hiokami chuckle.

"Come on out," he said, opening the cage door.

Koenma crawled out, then sat with his hand clamped over his ankle, which had started to bleed again.

Hiokami chuckled and grabbed his left wrist.

"Try to deal with this," he hissed, and swiftly snapped Koenma's wrist.

Koenma gasped and tears sprung to his eyes. He pulled his broken wrist close to his chest, clenching his eyes shut tight.

Hiokami laughed and pinned Koenma's arms to the ground. Koenma bit down on the pacifier as his wrist stung from its rough treatment.

Then he thought of something. He had the Mafuuken! Why didn't he think of it before?

Koenma brought up his knee and kicked Hiokami off him, then brought his right hand to his mouth and took out his pacifier.

Hiokami's eyes widened, and he grabbed Koenma's right arm. Koenma growled. He reached over with his left hand and attempted to take the Mafuuken. The problem was, Hiokami was making it difficult to keep his hand straight. He'd have to bend it and hurt his wrist.

Koenma took a deep breath, then, bracing himself, quickly twisted his hand to the side and got hold of the Mafuuken, clenching it tight in his fist.

Agonizing pain overwhelmed him, and he collapsed onto his side, struggling for breath. Hiokami chuckled.

"Still have some fight in you, huh?" he said. "But it'll be worthless if you keep leaving yourself open."

Koenma slowly sat up, a look of triumph on his sweaty face. He held up the Mafuuken, then pointed it at Hiokami.

Hiokami spent a split second in thought, then got up and raced out of the room. Koenma sighed in relief, and replaced the pacifier in his mouth. He wouldn't have had any energy to activate the Mafuuken, though. He had already exerted himself too much fighting Hiokami.

Koenma closed his eyes and tried to focus on channeling his Spirit Energy into his pacifier to distract himself from his wrist.

Hiokami peeked back into the room a few minutes later, and seeing Koenma not really paying attention, concentrated on his fire power.

He took a deep breath and blew gently, flames sparking from his mouth. He grinned. He had a new way to play now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke-clone: Wow, you were MEAN to K-chan.

YYF14: Yeah, and it's gonna be your turn next, but I might have some Koenma too.

Yusuke-clone: Ha! I won't be alone in my misery!

YYF14: Whatever. Review if you wish, peoples!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: Sorry, I haven't been able to update as frequently as I'd like because of the royal pain called school. But, I'll try harder to get things done. Now, Yusuke, Koenma, you are both in this chapter.

Yusuke-clone: -sarcastically- Oh joy.

Koenma-clone: Good grief.

YYF14: - -# Whatev. Disclaimer: I don't ownYYH except DVDs... and speaking of which, I haven't watched that episode in a while...

Yusuke-clone: While she's daydreaming, please read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Amnesia (Don't know ifI spelled it right... sorry ifI didn't...)

Botan and Yusuke arrived at Kiara's room, Yusuke still with that depressed look on his face. He was still aware of everything around him, though, so Botan wasn't worried.

"Kiara? Are you ready to go?" Botan asked.

The door opened and Kiara stepped out.

"Yep. Now lets go!"

"D'you think we'll be able to find him?" Yusuke asked quietly.

Botan looked over at him.

"Of course, silly, Kiara says she knows the way."

Botan created the portal to Demon World, and they all stepped through.

"Lead the way, Kiara!" she said cheerfully.

Kiara closed her eyes and started walking north.

"Follow me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma frowned, feeling someone watching him and opened his eyes. Hiokami was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

Hiokami smirked and took a deep breath.

"Mind-Wipe-Fire!"

A burst of purple flames shot out of Hiokami's mouth, and surrounded Koenma, who didn't dare touch them.

"Sorry, but you won't have a choice."

The flames closed in. One flame barely licked his wrist, but with this kind of flame, one touch is extreme agony.

Koenma whimpered as the fire climbed up his arms and legs, but other than that, he didn't make a sound. Hiokami growled, and shot more flame forward, hitting Koenma's chest and face, successfully making him cry out in pain. Hiokami smirked in satisfaction.

"The Detective can't save you now!" he yelled. The flames disappeared, and Hiokami started kicking Koenma in the chest, laughing.

"Hey! Get your furry butt away from Koenma!"

Hiokami froze. The Detective?

He whirled around and saw the Ferry Girl, the Detective, and his daughter.

"Give me Kiara, and you can have him."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Fat chance."

He raised his right hand, as did Kiara.

"Spirit Gun!"

"Fire Gun!"

The two attacks hit Hiokami full force, sending him crashing into a wall. Then Botan ran over and started hitting him on the head with her oar.

"You evil brute!" she yelled. "I'm sending you back to the Reikai! You're under arrest!"

Hiokami grumbled as Spirit World handcuffs appeared on his wrists, and he disappeared. (I dunno, he had to have SOMETHING stopping him from just running away... -blames lazy imagination-)

Yusuke kneeled next to Koenma.

"You okay? C'mon, Koenma, please wake up!"

Koenma stirred, then moaned.

"Itai…"

"C'mon, we can fix you up in Reikai."

Koenma opened his eyes and blinked.

"Who… are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Hee hee hee...

Koenma-clone: Hey! You made me forget who Yu-chan was!

Yusuke-clone: This sucks...

YYF14: I can't wait to write next chapter.

Both clones: We can.

YYF14: -sigh- I'm not listening to you anymore. Readers, review if you wish.


	8. Chapter 8

YYF14: Well, here's the next chapter.

Yusuke-clone: You'd better give K-chan's memory back!

YYF14: You'll see.

Yusuke-clone: -grumbles-

Koenma-clone: I do remember everything, Yusuke. It's the me in the story that doesn't.

Yusuke-clone: I don't care, and I'm doing disclaimer: She doesn't own us, and I'm very glad for that!

YYF14: Shut up. Now, please read, peoples.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Memory Revived / New Problems Arise

Yusuke blinked. "Koenma… it's me, Yusuke."

Koenma backed away from Yusuke.

"I- I don't know you… l-leave me alone…"

Yusuke tugged Koenma's wrist. "C'mon, Koenma, this isn't funny!"

Koenma cringed, and Yusuke quickly dropped his wrist.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" Yusuke said apologetically, backing away.

Koenma looked around, his eyes falling on Botan.

"Botan! W-what's going on? I- I don't know-"

"It'll be okay, Koenma sir," Botan said soothingly, kneeling next to him. "Let's go back to Reikai."

Koenma nodded and stood up carefully. As Botan made the portal, he was confused as to why the boy was coming. He recognized the girl, but he ignored the boy, telling himself that he was probably just a helper that Botan had brought along.

He hurried off to his office, but as he started stamping the papers, he winced.

"Don't use the left…" he muttered to himself, and switched to his right hand, continuing his work.

Yusuke walked back to his room, eyes downcast. Botan frowned and followed him, but by the time she reached his room, the door was closed.

Yusuke leaned against the door, eyes brimming with tears.

"Ah, screw it!" he yelled. He flopped onto his bed, curling around the pillow, and started to cry.

Botan heard his sobs through the door, and bit her lip with worry. If Yusuke got really upset, she wondered worriedly what he would do.

Koenma could faintly hear the strange boy's cries. He was having a hard time concentrating, while knowing there was someone he didn't know so near him.

Botan entered the office.

"Koenma sir, Yusuke isn't feeling very well. Maybe you could cheer him up."

Koenma hesitated. "I don't know him, though. I won't know how to cheer him up."

Botan frowned. "Koenma, what do you mean, you don't know him?"

"Exactly what I said!" Koenma cried. "I don't know him! How does he know me?"

Botan's eyes narrowed.

"He's your Rekai Tantei, Koenma!" she said in an annoyed tone, poking him in the chest. "I can't _believe _you would forget- Koenma, are you alright?"

Koenma had wrapped his arms around his chest, eyes clenched shut.

"Botan… please don't do that…"

"Are you okay, Koenma?"

Koenma nodded, going back to his work.

"I'll stop at 9:30, Botan."

Botan nodded and left the room, heading for Yusuke's.

As she entered his room, Botan saw that Yusuke had cried himself to sleep. She sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, and wiped away the tears on his face with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Yusuke… It'll be okay…"

Yusuke woke around 9:30, and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, his eyes falling on Botan.

"… Botan? What are you doing here?"

Botan gave a small smile.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Like try and kill myself again?"

Botan nodded and Yusuke sighed.

"I wasn't really thinking of it, to tell you the truth."

Botan smiled in relief. "Good."

"But I'm still upset. I mean, we just realized we liked each other, and now he's saying he doesn't even know who I am!" Yusuke sighed again. "We just got started…"

His eyes started to fill with tears again, but he wiped them away.

"So, you're still feeling bad, huh?"

"Hey, Kiara."

Yusuke closed his eyes as Kiara entered the room.

"Yeah, I feel like crap. So what else is new? I mean, I've been feeling like this for weeks. First my mom, now this, what's gonna torture me next?"

He lay down and buried his face in the pillow.

"-mumble-mumble- die."

"Yusuke, I don't think I heard you," Botan said.

Yusuke sat up quickly and glared at her and Kiara.

"I should just die!" he yelled. "If I'm just gonna have a crappy life, then why don't I just die! I loved him…"

Koenma was listening from behind the door, and he sighed. This boy… Yusuke… seemed to have a past with him. He'd try and remember. It seemed to be very important to Yusuke that he remember everything, because he didn't want Yusuke to kill himself, and second, he seemed to have a… relationship with Yusuke.

He sighed again and entered the room. Yusuke looked up and saw him.

"K-ch-… Koenma? Do you remember anything yet?"

"Your name. Yusuke. But that's it. I'm sorry."

Yusuke's face fell. Koenma sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm trying to remember, Yusuke, but it's cloudy…" He turned to Kiara. "Kiara? Does your father have any mind-wiping powers that you know of?"

Yusuke frowned. "You remember her, but not me?"

Kiara sighed. "My father can wipe away a person from someone else's memory, and a certain amount of time. He announces it when he does it, so he has to erase that part of their memory also."

"Is there any way to cure it?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"You have to do something that will remind the person of what they forgot."

Then Kiara grinned. "Oh, this'll be interesting."

"Why?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"You know, what Koenma forgot," Botan said, smiling.

Yusuke groaned.

"Get out, then."

Botan and Kiara left, and shut the door behind them.

As soon as they left, Koenma fingered his chest, an unhappy look on his face.

"Koenma? Are you okay?"

"My ribs hurt…"

"You think Hiokami broke one?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably. My wrist, too."

"I'll be careful, then."

Koenma looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Yusuke took a deep breath. '_Please remember, K-chan._'

He leaned forward and captured Koenma's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, Koenma blinked and touched his lips. "_That's _what I forgot?"

Yusuke nodded. "Do you remember anything?"

Koenma thought for a moment. "You're my Reikai Tantei, along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. And…" His eyes widened. "Maze Castle? Four Saint Beasts? Dark Tournament?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, it's been busy."

"I remember… all but one thing."

Yusuke frowned. "What is it?"

Koenma grinned. "Kiss me again."

Yusuke laughed. "You were kidding, huh? Well, ask and ye shall receive."

Botan and Kiara were listening from behind the door. Botan chuckled.

"Well, they're happy," she said. "I'm glad."

Kiara shrugged. "Yeah, but there's one more thing we need to take care of."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Kiara's eyes narrowed. "My father. He's not in captivity anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke-clone: Damn.

YYF14: What? You'd think that I'd end the story that short? The whole thing's just 10 pgs on Word!

Yusuke-clone: I don't care, I want it to be over.

Koenma-clone: It will be eventually, and besides, do you want it to be over that fast so she can make a fic that tortures YOU next and not me?

Yusuke-clone: ... Good point.

YYF14: No, not really, I'm always putting you two in there somewhere. Ignore them, readers, and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

YYF14: Well, this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank Nekosune for reviewing my story. It feels good when people do that.

Yusuke-clone: YAY! The torture is OVER!

Koenma: Agreed.

YYF14: Yeah, but not in my mind. I'm ALWAYS coming up with new ideas for you two.

Both clones: OI!

YYF14: -chuckles- Well, this is it. Hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Last Fight/ Ending

"What makes you say that?"

"Look behind you."

They turned around to see Hiokami standing behind them.

"How did you get out?" Botan demanded.

"Screw that, we need to kill him!" Kiara yelled.

Koenma and Yusuke came out, hearing the noise. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"No freakin' way!" he cried.

Koenma backed away. Hiokami still scared him.

Hiokami's gaze landed on Koenma and he smirked.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to see you all again," he said softly.

"Well, it's not nice to see you. Get back to your cage, you walking carpet," Yusuke replied angrily. (1)

Hiokami chuckled as Yusuke raised his hand for a Spirit Gun.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Yusuke blinked. "Huh?"

Hiokami grabbed Koenma with one hand, and reached into his pocket with the other and pulled out his knife.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You… you… don't you dare!" he yelled.

Hiokami blew flames onto the knife, which were quickly absorbed by the metal, making it hotter. Then he pressed the blunt side against Koenma's neck.

Koenma winced at the heat, but then got an idea.

"Yu-chan! Catch!" he called, and spit the pacifier from his mouth.

Yusuke caught it, half happy that Koenma was using his nickname again, and half slightly disgusted at touching something that was covered in spit.

Koenma, disgusted at what he was going to do, closed his eyes and bit Hiokami's hand that was holding the knife.

Hiokami growled and dropped the knife, but unfortunately kept his hold on Koenma.

He raised a fist, and hit Koenma in the chest, his other hand switching hold to Koenma's wrist and twisting it.

Koenma gasped and clenched his eyes shut. Tears filled them, and he moaned in agony.

Yusuke growled, and about to do his Spirit Gun when Kiara stopped him.

"This is my dad, I'll finish it."

Yusuke nodded and stepped back, watching with Botan as the scene played out before them.

"Stop, Dad, it's not him you want, we both know that."

Hiokami dropped Koenma, who hit the ground and moaned in pain.

"Hello, Kiara. Lovely to see you again."

"Can it. It's time for me to finish this."

Kiara powered up her fists with fire and charged at her father, who blocked every punch.

Kiara growled and jumped back.

"Fire Gun!"

Hiokami jumped to the side, and the shot hit the wall, crumbling it.

"Hey… watch it…" Koenma mumbled.

Yusuke chuckled, then kneeled next to him.

"Botan, help me. I don't want him to get anymore hurt."

Botan nodded, and the two of them carefully put Koenma on Yusuke's bed, then came out again to watch the fight. Not much had happened, though. Yusuke sighed.

"Kiara! Use your special weapon!"

Kiara froze. Would it be powerful enough to take out her father?

She shook her head. Who cared? Anything would be better than nothing.

She put her hands in front of her and concentrated, light forming.

"Mystical Beam!"

The light shot from her hands and encircled Hiokami.

"Die."

The light closed in, and they heard a high-pitched shriek, then silence.

The light dispersed, but there was nothing left except a slight burn mark on the battle scarred floor.

Kiara looked around, but Hiokami was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief, then sank down to the floor.

"I did it…" she mumbled. "I did it…"

Botan smiled. "I'll take her back to her room and make sure she gets fixed up."

Yusuke nodded. "'Kay, Botan. I'll check on Koenma."

He entered his room and sat on the bed next t Koenma.

"You okay, buddy?"

Koenma stirred and opened his eyes.

"Yu-chan? Is it over?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yep. The walking talking carpet's gone. Everything's back to normal."

Koenma smiled, sitting up. "That's good."

Then Yusuke blushed. "Um, sorry about the wall."

Koenma shrugged. "We can get someone to fix it later."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. But we also have to fix you up."

Koenma smiled. "Okay. Yu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me remember."

Yusuke smiled and put an arm around Koenma's shoulders.

"Thanks, K-chan."

- -Owari- -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: Does anyone know where that's from? I bet you do if you watch movies.

YYF14: -sigh- well, that's the end. Cheers to whoever reviewed!

Both clones: -unenthusiastically- Yay.

YYF14: - -# Ignore them. I hope you guys liked reading the story, and I'll probably write a sequal to this when my teachers at school stop being such a pain in the butt. See ya!


End file.
